


A Kiss, A Touch, But No Pixie Dust

by Sava346



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sava346/pseuds/Sava346
Summary: Takes place after the events of "My First Kiss".Here I recount my first sexual experiences with a female.





	A Kiss, A Touch, But No Pixie Dust

They say graduation changes a person. I, for one, can stand by this statement with a proud vigour.

My studenterkørsel was like no other. It was profound. It was emotional. It was, for lack of a more fitting word, perfect. 

Having just been kissed for the very first time, my mind was dumbfounded. What next? What else would be in store for me on this fine summer's day? 

Fortunately, it wasn't very long until I had my queries answered. 

My class had a gender ratio of 1:0. There were no females. However, due to circumstances beyond any of our control, a girl was at our graduation celebration.

I didn't pay much attention to her, in all honesty. You see, I didn't have much experience with women as a whole. My family was male dominated, disregarding my mother, of course. I really didn't pursue girls in high school either, for some reason. 

So I took no notice of this girl at our graduation. I was more focused on the drinking aspect. 

Suddenly, she approached me. 

A female! Approaching ME! ME of all people! This had never happened before! 

I almost panicked. What was a man to do?!

"Hey", she said, with a wry smile. There was a certain mischievous aroma surrounding her, which told me that something bad was about to happen. 

"H-h-hi", I stuttered back in a high pitched squeak. 

The next moment, our lips were joined together with a rough passion. 

But there were no sparks like there were with my first kiss. No flames of desire. Nothing.

I embraced the kiss awkwardly, unsure of what to do. 

Then, it hit me. 

No, not what I should do.

Her breast.

I jolted my hand away in shock, pulling away from her. And then, I realised.

I was almost certain this girl had a boyfriend! One much more attractive than my drunkard self, I was sure. 

What was she doing?! Was she crazy?! She can't cheat! 

"D-don't you have a boyfriend?", I almost whimpered, still in shock. 

"Yes but that doesn't matter..." she responded in a sultry voice, looking coy. 

"We shouldn't be doing this..." I stated, as matter-of-factly as I could muster up the courage to be. 

"But it's so much fun!" she retorted, with a devilish grin. 

That I could attest to. Not wanting to argue any further, perhaps because she embraced me once more, I carried on with this lustful behaviour. 

She guided my keyboard-worn hands to her breasts. 

Two breasts! 

Tender. 

Youthful. 

Feminine. 

I had never touched a girl in this manner, but to say I wanted to keep this a one time occasion would be lying.

"Don't just stand there! Do something!" she shouted, almost angrily.

Truth was, I didn't know what to do. 

So I just stood there. My hands, once used to idly spend hours typing away, were experiencing the touch of a female for the very first time. 

Eventually, she got tired of my inexperience. Persistent, however, she left my company with a playful comment. 

"Maybe you'll know what to do later", she winked at me. 

As she left, I watched her walk away, realising the rest of my classmates had gone ahead without me. 

Standing there, I pondered what had just happened. 

I could boast about this sexual awakening to my friends for years to come. 

The only girl at the celebration embraced me! Me out of everyone! There were much better looking men at this celebration than I, yet I was the lucky one!

Needless to say, my charm must have been irresistible.

I certainly had no clue what was next, but I revelled in the glory of touching a female. 

Not to mention a female with a boyfriend already! I was what they call, a "stud", in my eyes.

My friends would be jealous for centuries. 

Realising I had to catch up with the others, I ran to find them. 

As I ran, I pondered over the fact that I had touched a girl. 

If I wasn't a man before, I certainly was one now. 

It was just a kiss. Just a touch. Sadly, though, there was no pixie dust.


End file.
